


call me on your cellphone, late night when you need my love

by LittleDanvers



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Phone Sex, Vintage preath, literally just sin, long distance is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDanvers/pseuds/LittleDanvers
Summary: It started and ended in D.C but New Orleans changed things again...OrThe four times Tobin helps get Christen off over the phone and the one time Christen returns the favor.





	call me on your cellphone, late night when you need my love

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a short spicy one shot but it got a little out of control.
> 
> Just a heads up if phone sex is not your thing this story will also not be your thing.

  
**Bourbon Street** **  
**   
The air blows briskly against Christen’s cheeks as she raises her face to the wind. Her palms find the cool brick wall behind her as her body leans into its sturdiness. It’s doing nothing to quell the heat that began low in Christen’s stomach on her second whiskey, and the moment Tobin drapes her leather jacket over Christen’s shoulders it flames into something almost unbearable.   
  
“Thanks.”   
  
“You looked cold.”   
  
Christen doubts that’s true—knows there’s a redness to her cheeks that’s not completely to blame on the alcohol— but Tobin’s perfume is all she can smell and it’s dizzying (more so than any of the alcohol she’s consumed) and it has Christen swaying a bit heavier against the wall.   
  
Tobin’s looking at her with dark eyes and it’s making her ache and Christen’s almost thankful when Alyssa grabs Tobin’s attention forcing them to break eye contact.   
  
Christen sucks in a shuddering breath and can’t help the way her eyes travel the length of Tobin’s body. The white t shirt makes her arms look even more tan and Christen can’t help but lick her lips at the flex of muscle as Tobin gestures wildly to Alyssa.   
  
Christen’s staring because the alcohol is making it hard to follow the rules they’d set over two months ago in D.C.   
  
It happened once; all hot, and intense, and heavy, and Christen can still remember exactly how Tobin’s lips feel against her skin.   
  
But being friends is what they decided on because it makes sense and it makes things less complicated.   
  
But  _ god _ it’s hard.   
  
The van finally pulls up to take them back to their hotel where Christen is more than thankful they’ve got single rooms waiting for them because she plans on taking care of this insistent ache between her thighs all by herself.   
  
It’s a tight squeeze and Christen ends up wedged between Tobin’s overly warm body and the window of the van and it’s the longest car ride of her life.   
  
“You okay?”   
  
Christen’s staring out the window but she can feel the gentle press of Tobin’s fingers against her bare thigh and the way her breath puffs hotly against the sensitive skin of her neck and it’s making her want things.   
  
Christen nods her head but her eyelids flutter closed knowing she can’t handle looking at Tobin right now but Tobin’s fingers press harder into her thigh until Christen turns her head and opens her eyes.   
  
“ _ Tobin _ .” It’s almost a moan because Tobin’s eyes are hooded and they’re staring at her like she’s something to be devoured.   
  
The van comes to a jerky stop in front of the hotel and it’s immediately a mess of limbs as everyone tries to climb out.    
  
It’s a short walk to the elevators and then everyone is saying their good nights as they duck into their rooms.   
  


Tobin’s room is actually three past Christen’s but she comes to a stop leaning up against the wall beside Christen’s door while Christen tries to fish the key card out of her clutch.   
  
“Did you have fun?” Tobin’s voice is low as she watches Christen search for the key.   
  
“Yeah.”    
  
Christen’s fingers wrap around the key card and she’s swiping it against the door as quickly as she can because if Tobin keeps looking at her like that Christen’s pretty sure what happens next won’t be friendly.   
  
Christen’s opening the door and her fingers are grasping firmly around the handle as she turns her body to face Tobin, “night Tobin.”   
  
Tobin takes a step forward and Christen sucks in a breath because she thinks that maybe Tobin will be the first one to break but Tobin’s fingers just travel down along her neck until they’re grasping the lapels of the jacket and sliding it off her shoulders.   
  
“It’s my favorite jacket.” Tobin says with a smirk as she steps away from Christen.   
  
“Thanks for letting me borrow it.” Christen barely gets the words out because Tobin’s eyes are on her lips and it has her pressing her back further into the door handle.   
  
Tobin lifts her eyes slowly, “goodnight Chris.”   
  
Christen just nods as Tobin shuffles away and Christen closes herself into the safety of her room.   
  


Christen flops down onto the bed and her plan is to get undressed but her limbs are just heavy enough and her dress is rucked up against her thighs just high enough that her fingers release their grip on her clutch and slide up along her thighs until they’re dragging against her underwear.   
  
“ _ Oh fuck _ .”   
  
Christen’s head lolls to the side as her fingers apply some much needed pressure to the soaked fabric of her underwear. She’s  just barely let herself sink into the feeling when her phone starts ringing.    
  
Tobin’s name lights up the screen and Christen can’t stop her hips from rocking up into her unmoving fingers and she thinks maybe she shouldn’t answer it but it’s already too late.   
  
“Hello?” Christen knows she sounds breathless and she knows that she should probably stop teasing herself over her underwear—but she doesn’t.   
  


“Christen.”   
  
Tobin’s voice is low and before Christen can stop herself her fingers are dipping beneath the fabric of her underwear and she’s biting down hard on her lip to hold back a moan as her fingers slide through the slippery wetness.   
  
Her eyes fall closed as her fingers start up a slow rhythm to Tobin’s breath rasping across the line and Christen tries biting down harder on her bottom lip but it does nothing to trap the whine that escapes her throat anyways when her fingers delicately circle her clit.   
  
“ _ Christen _ ? what are you—“ Tobin’s voice is thick as it trails off and Christen just knows that Tobin knows. “You’d let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.”   
  
Christen doesn’t hold back the moan as her fingers slide over her clit and down to circle her entrance, “Tobin  _ please _ , just— _ oh fuck _ —just tell me, tell me what you want to do to me.”   
  
Tobin groans and it almost has Christen sinking her fingers in as deep as she can but she holds back, “ _ fuck Chris _ .”   
  
“Tobin please—“ Christen strokes herself again and it feels even better because she can hear the way Tobin’s breaths have gotten heavier and faster, “I’m so close already.”   
  
“How wet are you?”   
  
Christen inhales sharply, “I was wet before we left the bar Tobin.”   
  
“ _ Fuck _ . Tell me what you’re doing.”    
  
“Teasing myself.” Christen replies as her fingers do just that rubbing up and down, purposely missing her clit.   
  
“Are you naked?”   
  
Christen doesn’t answer because she thinks that the truth might make it sound desperate, that she was so worked up she couldn’t even wait long enough to get undressed.   
  
Tobin moans and it lands so hotly in Christen’s ear, “Are you fucking yourself in that dress Chris?”   
  
Christen whimpers.   
  
“So impatient.” Tobin teases and Christen’s just too far gone to be embarrassed, “I don’t blame you. I want to fuck you in that dress.”   
  
“How?” Christen asks breathlessly as her imagination fills in all the ways Tobin could do just that to her.   
  
“Are your underwear off?”   
  
It takes Christen a second to maneuver them down her thighs, “they are now.”   
  
“ _ Good girl. _ ”   
  
Christen moans at the appraisal and wishes she could feel the weight of Tobin on top of her, “please Tobin.”   
  
“I’d be on my knees Chris, tasting you, nice and slow.” Tobin instructs and Christen’s fingers pick up the rhythm immediately.   
  
“I need more Tobin.” Christen’s breathless and feels like she’s been on the edge all night.   
  
“I know.” The confidence in Tobin’s voice is making Christen’s walls clench around the memory of just how amazing her fingers felt.   
  
“Tobin I need—“ Christen wants to sink two fingers in knuckle deep, but she knows if she waits for Tobin to tell her to do it that it will feel so much better.   
  
“Just do it. Two fingers Chris—“ Tobin’s voice sounds more than a little wrecked, “go slow.”   
  
Christen does go slow, all the way, until her palm is pressing against her clit, “oh Tobin,  _ god _ , it feels so good.”   
  
“I’d feel better.”   
  
“I know.” Christen does know exactly how much better it would feel.

  
Christen starts up a slow rhythm and Tobin’s breath is harsh against the line and Christen thinks maybe she’s just as far gone as herself, “faster Chris.”

  
Christen obeys and she knows the sounds falling from her lips are obscene but she’s been on edge all night and it just feels so good.   
  
“Tell me you’re close.”   
  
“Tobin I am, I’m so close, please.” Christen’s not even sure what she’s begging for, “I just—I need—“   
  
“I want you to cum for me Chris.”   
  
That was it.   
  
“Oh  _ fuck _ —“ Christen’s hips are bucking up wildly off the bed forcing her fingers deeper as her walls clench around them, “ _ oh Tobin, oh fuck—Tobin _ .”   
  
The line is filled with their heavy breathing and it takes more than a few minutes for them to even out.   
  
“Chris?”   
  
“Mhmm?” Christen still feels hazy around the edges and it’s blurring the heaviness of what just happened into something not so crushing.   
  
“I think we need to talk. I don’t think we can be friends—“ Christen’s heart stops for a beat but Tobin continues, “I want more.”   
  
“Me too.”

 

******************

 

 **New Year’s Eve**   
  
Christen and Tobin can’t decide on a label for themselves but they both agree they want more than friendship and they want to keep it private.  
  
It works out well because it’s off season and they spend the rest of December together in California.  
  
Tobin heads to the east coast for New Years and the airport goodbye hits Christen a little harder than she expected.  
  
Christen’s currently curled up on the couch with her phone on her lap when Tyler and Channing come bounding into the living room, Morena and Khaleesi hot on their heels, “New Years eve hike time!”  
  
Christen can’t help but laugh at the way the dogs are running crazy circles around her sisters at the mere mention of a hike.  
  
“Let’s go!” Channing hollers as she darts out the back door, “you’ll have cell service out there Christen!”  
  
“So your girlfriend can still text you.” Tyler says as she pulls on Christen’s arm hoisting her from the couch.  
  
“We’re not girlfriends.” 

 

Well at least not explicitly.   
  
Tyler rolls her eyes, “okay, so  _ Tobin _ , your more than friend  _ not _ girlfriend, can still text you.”   
  
Christen can’t help but laugh as she laces up her shoes, “you’re insufferable.”   
  
“I know.” Tyler says with a wicked smile.   
  
It’s a little after three when Christen feels her phone vibrating, her sisters and the dogs are running up and down along the beach, so Christen pulls the phone from her pocket and can’t stop the smile from spreading across her face at Tobin’s name.   
  
**[tobin]** **  
** **I wish you were here.**   
  
There’s a picture too and Christen clicks on it so it fills her whole screen and she’s immediately glad that her sisters are so far down the beach that they can’t see the blush staining her cheeks.   
  
Tobin’s wearing  _ the _ dress. The black sleeveless one, the one that hugs every curve, the one she wore their first night together in D.C.

  
Christen’s not sure if Tobin picked that particular dress out of sheer laziness and not wanting to go shopping or that Tobin knew exactly what kind of reaction she’d get from her but Christen has a feeling it falls somewhere in the middle of the two knowing Tobin.   
  
**[christen]** **  
** **You look really good.** **  
**   
Christen tucks her phone back into her pocket not really expecting a response because judging from the photo Tobin has just arrived at the restaurant for dinner with her family and Christen’s sisters are making a beeline for her anyways.   
  
“Wanna head back?” Tyler asks looking at Christen with a smile.   
  
“Yeah, I mean we all need to get ready for the party.” Christen says as she crouches down to cuddle on Morena and Khaleesi, “right pretty ladies? We all weren’t born ready like you two.”   
  
Channing laughs as she snaps on their leashes handing one to Christen, “speak for yourself.”   
  
The walk back is short which is good because the process of the three of them getting ready takes forever and Christen feels like she’s back in high school again with the way her sisters keep barging into her room without knocking.   
  
Christen’s ready but she’s waiting for Tyler and Channing to finish so they can all head downstairs together so she settles onto her bed and grabs her phone and is pleasantly surprised to see another text from Tobin.   
  
**[tobin]** **  
** **I wore it for you.** **  
** **But now I can’t stop thinking about you taking it off of me.**

**Remember?** **  
**  
Christen’s breath catches in her throat and a warm heat starts spreading through her body at the memory.   
**  
****[christen]** **  
****Tobin...** **  
**  
Christen’s really not sure what to say next, not exactly sure how to word just how vividly she remembers sweeping Tobin’s hair over her shoulder and placing a kiss to the back of her neck before dragging the little zipper down and watching the black fabric pool around Tobin’s ankles, but it doesn’t matter because Channing’s bursting through her bedroom door to drag her downstairs and Christen’s seriously contemplating starting to use her lock.  
  
It feels like a lifetime time later when Christen finally escapes her fifth conversation of the night about the World Cup and gets a much needed refill of champagne.  
  
Her phone’s buzzing against the counter top and when Christen flips it over she sees Tobin’s name filling her notifications.  
  
**[tobin]** **  
****I loved how your fingers felt pressed into my hips** **  
****They left marks** **  
**  
Christen exhales sharply and takes a long sip of her champagne.  
  
**[tobin]** **  
****Can I call you?** **  
**  
Christen looks at the time and realizes that there’s only fifteen minutes until midnight; on the east coast at least.  
  
She checks to make sure no one’s watching her and heads up the stairs through the kitchen and into the safety of her bedroom taking care to actually lock the door this time.  
  
**[christen]** **  
****Yes.** **  
**  
It only rings once before Christen’s answering it, “hey.”  
  
“It’s almost midnight Chris.” Tobin’s voice is low and raspy and Christen assumes it’s a mixture of some alcohol and talking and laughing all night with her family.  
  
“For you it is.” Christen says with a smile.  
  
“Are you alone?”  
  
“I’m in my room.”  
  
“Good.”   
  
Christen can practically hear the smile in Tobin’s voice, “why?”  
  
“I really want to kiss you at midnight—“  
  
Christen starts laughing despite how much she really wants that too, “Tobin we’re over two thousand miles apart.”  
  
“You didn’t let me finish, I really want to kiss you at midnight _but_ since I can’t I’d like to hear you moaning my name.”  
  
Christen fights back a whimper at Tobin’s request, “Tobin I can’t. There’s people downstairs.”  
  
“You’ll just have to be quiet—“ Tobin’s voice is thick, “and make sure I’m the only one who gets to hear you. Can you do that for me?”  
  
Christen knows, _like_ , she really knows she should say no because she can hear the jumbled sounds drifting upstairs from the party but instead she’s situating herself on the bed and arranging the pillows so she can lean up against the headboard because the thing is she knows she should say no but she really doesn’t want to.  
  
Tobin’s deep steady breathing across the line has Christen rubbing her thighs together, “yes, I —“Christen’s dragging her nails up her thighs and it makes her breath shudder out, “I can—I can be quiet.”  
  
“Good because I’ve been thinking about this all night.”  
  
Christen hums lowly into the phone, “I know, your texts got that point across.”  
  
Tobin chuckles, “so you’ve been thinking about it too?”  
  
Christen slides her underwear down her thighs one handed, they’re already ruined so why wait, “that was the point right?”  
  
“It was.” Tobin says and Christen can just hear the smirk, “are you wet?”  
  
Christen knows she is but she doesn’t want to make it too easy, “I think so.”  
  
“Check for me.”  
  
Christen does just that, slips her fingers between her thighs, and does one long stroke from her entrance all the way up to slowly circle her clit and it has her tipping her head back against the headboard and her teeth biting into her bottom lip to help stifle a moan.  
  
“Are you wet Chris?”  
  
Christen strokes herself again this time letting a soft moan fall from her lips, “you know I am.”  
  
Christen listens as Tobin’s breathing gets heavier and faster in a way that lets Christen know this is affecting her just as much.  
  
“ _Taste_ _yourself_.”  
  
“Fuck Tobin.” Christen’s hips buck at the request and it has a heat coiling low in her stomach.  
  
“ _Please_.” Tobin’s voice is breathless and Christen can practically feel the way her breath is puffing out against the phone.  
  
Christen removes her fingers, and as much as she’d like to just finish herself off she doesn’t, and instead slowly licks the wetness from them moaning into the phone at the taste.  
  
“Fuck I wanna taste you Chris, I know you taste so good.” Tobin rasps into the phone and Christen has it pushed so closely to her ear that it almost feels like Tobin’s right there beside her.  
  
Christen removes her fingers from between her lips putting them right back to working circling her clit, “it tastes better when I’m licking it from your lips.”  
  
Tobin groans and it hits Christen right where she’s been aching, “fuck Christen, you know that drives me crazy when you do it,” and that admission has Christen’s hips straining up against her fingers seeking more pressure.  
  
Christen speeds up her fingers at the way Tobin’s breath is stuttering unevenly across the line. It’s bringing her closer to the edge and she’s pretty sure one well timed stroke and she’ll be tumbling over, “Tobin I’m so close.”  
  
“I need to hear you.” Tobin moans into the phone and it has Christen’s fingers speeding up and her breath coming out harsh against the phone.   
  
She’s right there so when Tobin practically whimpers her name, “ _Christen_ ,” and it’s all breathy and low and landing hot in her ear Christen’s done for.  
  
“ _Tobin_ , _oh god_ —“ Christen’s thighs fall open as she rubs at her clit, “ _oh fuck, I’m_ —“ her climax hits her hard as she moans Tobin’s name over and over again until she slowly relaxes against the bed.  
  
It’s quiet for a while as they catch their breath and the world comes back into focus.  
  
“Happy New Years Chris.”  
  
Christen smiles, “Happy New Years Tobin.”  
  
“Will you call me at midnight?” Tobin asks in a hopefully voice.  
  
“Tobin that’ll be three a.m your time.”  
  
“I just want to ring in both new yearses—“ Tobin takes a beat, “both New Years’? I want to spend both midnights with you.”  
  
Christen laughs and it makes her chest ache a little because only Tobin could have her on the brink of an orgasm with a few whispered words then have her laughing at just how adorable she can be in the next breath, “it’s so late though Tobin, you’ll be asleep.”  
  
“ _Babe_...”  
  
It makes Christen’s heart skip a beat every time Tobin calls her that but Christen knows it’s just a matter of time before Tobin forgets and slips up at camp, “Tobin you know if you keep calling me that you’re going to end up doing it at camp next week.”  
  
“Yeah so?” If a shrug could have a sound this would be it, “what if I want people to know? About us.”  
  
“Do you?”   
  
“I mean only if you do, but yeah, I want us to be girlfriends.”  
  
Christen’s smiling so big that it hurts, “I want us to be girlfriends too.”  
  
Midnight comes fast and Christen takes a quick video of herself puckering up her lips and blowing a kiss and sends it to Tobin. She waits a few seconds truly debating if she should call but Tobin had been insistent so Christen calls.  
  
It only takes two rings for Tobin to pick up and the fact that she’d been sleeping is evident in her voice and the way her words tumble slowly out of her mouth, “thank you, for the kiss, and for calling, best new yearses ever.”  
  
Christen laughs, “best new yearses ever.”

  
  


****************

 

 **NWSL Preseason** **  
**  
There’s no grand announcement but January’s national camp brings with it the knowledge that Christen and Tobin are officially a couple—and honestly no one is surprised—more like relieved they no longer have to pretend to be oblivious anymore.  
  
They spend most of January and February in national camps training together and playing friendlies in a few European cities and a few American ones.  
  
They probably do a little too much shopping and a little too much eating, and not nearly enough sleeping or training (but Christen’s counting all the sex as exercise).  
  
It’s complete bliss.  
  
And it’s more than likely the reason why Christen’s barely one week into preseason shrouded in Chicago’s still gloomy not quite spring weather dressed in a sweatshirt she stole from Tobin (a black and turquoise one that’s just so soft) curled up in her bed with her hair twisted in a messy knot on the top of her head.  
  
The book she’s clasping between her hands remains on the same page as when she first opened it more than a while ago. She’s been trying, and failing, at reading it for the last half hour.  
  
The only thing she’s done with any modicum of success is missing Tobin desperately.  
  
Christen knows exactly what the two of them would be doing if Tobin was here. Christen would still be curled up in bed trying and failing to read her book but the reason for her distraction would definitely be more pleasurable because she knows Tobin would be snuggling in close until her lips were pressed up against the sensitive skin of Christen’s neck.  
  
Christen’s head tilts to the side at the thought of Tobin scraping her teeth up along her neck then using her tongue to soothe the sting.  
  
Tobin would definitely be pulling the book from Christen’s grasp and letting it fall to the bed as she straddles her, slowly pressing Christen back against the pillows and pinning her hands to the bed so she could thoroughly kiss her.  
  
Hot and opened mouth, tongue sweeping along Christen’s bottom lip and god—  
  
Christen really wants to be fucked.  
  
Instead she flops back onto her pillows groaning, thoroughly frustrated with the distance between herself and Tobin, as her hand snakes underneath her sweatshirt and pinches at a hardened nipple wishing it was Tobin’s teeth.  
  
Christen groans.  
  
The clock on her phone reads eleven so Christen knows Tobin’s still awake and is probably at her condo so she calls.  
  
“Hey babe.”  
  
“I miss you.”  
  
Tobin chuckles, “I miss you too Chris.”  
  
Christen pinches her nipple harder between her fingers and doesn’t even bother trying to cover up the moan that comes tumbling from her lips, “Tobin, I need you.”  
  
Christen’s got her phone on speaker, tucked beside her pillow so she can slip her other hand down the waistband of her tights.  
  
Christen’s slow about it, making sure to take the time to scrape along her hip bone, right where Tobin always loves to mark her up, before sliding down into her wetness.  
  
“ _Fuck_ _Christen_ —“ Tobin’s words come out harsh and Christen thinks it has something to do with the breathy moans she can’t seem to hold back when her fingers finally rub against her clit, “what do you need?”  
  
Christen sucks in a deep breath as her fingers tease at her entrance, “I need you to fuck me.”  
  
“ _Jesus_ Christen...”  
  
Christen’s slipping her fingers inside slowly and it feels so good, but it’s not near enough, “please.”  
  
“What are you doing right now?” Tobin’s voice is low and steady and exactly what Christen needs.  
  
“Pinching my nipple and wishing it was your teeth—“  
  
“Chris—“  
  
“And I’m so wet Tobin and my fingers feel so good but it’s not enough. I need more.” Christen’s breathless because despite needing more she’s still been slowly thrusting her fingers in and out, thumb bumping against her clit, this whole time.  
  
“I want you to fuck yourself for me Chris.”  
  
Christen groans, _“I am_.”  
  
“No Chris not your fingers, I want you to fuck yourself with your vibrator—“  
  
Christen’s walls clench around her fingers at the suggestion and it takes less than a minute before she’s got her tights and underwear stripped off and the low hum of the vibrator is filling the silence.  
  
Christen keeps it on low and the second she makes contact with her clit her hips are bucking up off the bed straining for more, “ _oh fuck_.”  
  
“Go slow babe.” Tobin’s voice is deep and grounding in a way that Christen craves.  
  
Christen does go slow—despite really wanting to roll onto her stomach and fuck herself until she’s moaning Tobin’s names—sliding the toy in at a pace she would consider tortuous but she knows it’s exactly how Tobin would be fucking her if she was there.  
  
Christen’s got her head tipped back and her neck straining and she wishes more than anything that she could feel Tobin’s teeth sinking into the skin there and leaving a nice red mark, “fuck Tobin it’d feel so much better with your teeth digging into my skin.”  
  
“God I know.” Tobin’s licking her lips and Christen knows this because she can hear it and just the thought of Tobin’s tongue has her clenching hard around the toy. “Are you still teasing your nipples?”  
  
“ _Yes_.” It comes out breathless because as soon as Tobin mentions it Christen is squeezing her fingers harder around the sensitive peak.  
  
“Christen—“ it sounds like an admonishment and Christen knows that it is because Tobin’s voice gets even deeper, “if I was there your hands would be pinned against the mattress.”  
  
“I know—“Christen’s hips falter in their rhythm at the thought of Tobin pressing her weight down into her and the way Tobin’s fingers feel when they tighten against her wrists, “fuck Tobin, can I go faster, _please_.”  
  
“Not yet.” Tobin says lazily like she doesn’t have Christen already coming apart at the edges, “I love the sounds you make when you’re getting teased.”  
  
Christen moans as she continues thrusting slowly, occasionally slipping all the way out to rub at her clit before thrusting back in just a little bit rougher, “Tobin I need to go faster.”  
  
It takes a beat too long for Tobin to answer and Christen’s already speeding up the motion of her wrist and it has her keening.   
  
“Keep going Chris, you’re doing so good, you’re so good.” Tobin rasps into the phone.   
  
Christen’s whole body feels like it’s on fire and Tobin’s voice is just adding to it, has her thighs falling open and her heels digging into the mattress as she tries to get just a little bit deeper.  
  
Christen’s so close and the sounds of Tobin’s labored breathing has her faltering in her rhythm, “Tobin are you—“  
  
“Fuck babe I haven’t even touched myself, just the sound of you has me almost—“  
  
That’s all it takes, the thought of Tobin getting off without even touching herself, _well_ , that and a few more rough strokes at a speed Christen’s pretty sure is going to make her a little sore tomorrow, “ _oh fuck Tobin, I’m cumming_ , _oh god_ —“ her words turn into obscene moans as Christen rides out her climax.  
  
“Fuck Chris, you’re so sexy.”  
  
It’s exactly what Christen needed (well it’s a close second) as her body finally relaxes and sinks down into her comforter.  
  
Everything feels heavy and sore in the best ways possible, “mmmm thank you.”  
  
Tobin laughs at just how content Christen sounds, “anytime babe, seriously, anytime.”  
  
“I still miss you though.” Christen says with a pout that she knows Tobin can hear through the phone.  
  
“I still miss you Chris.”

 

Christen takes a few minutes to tidy everything up and slip on a new pair of underwear before she crawls back into bed, “stay on the phone till I fall asleep?” Christen asks in a quiet voice.

 

“Of course.”

 

Christen knows Tobin has ESPN turned  on because she can hear the recaps playing in the background layered with Tobin’s even breathing.

 

It makes Christen’s heart ache in her chest for the nights she’ll get to fall asleep with her head laying on Tobin’s lap and Tobin’s fingers stroking through her hair.   
  


“I can’t wait to be falling asleep beside you again Tobin.”

 

Tobin sighs softly, “me either babe.”

 

“Night.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

********************

 

 **Seattle vs Chicago** **  
****  
**  
Christen does not like to lose, and technically, they didn’t, but a tie is definitely not the same as a win and it has her riled up and vibrating in a way she knows is going to be hard to come down from.  
  
It’s a little after six by the time Christen gets back to her hotel room. Her flight’s not until tomorrow so she’s more than positive a nice hot shower and some lovely smelling body wash is in order.  
  
Christen has been dying to try it since she left Portland and tonight is definitely going to be that night.  
  
She grabs her shower stuff and quickly checks her phone. There’s no messages from Tobin but her game against The Breakers just ended (a 5-1 win for the Thorns which means she’ll definitely be in a good mood) so Christen decides to take her shower and hopefully hear from Tobin afterwards.  
  
She shoots off a quick text to Tobin.  
  
**[christen]** **  
****Great game! Can’t wait to talk to you later!** **  
**  
Christen takes her time showering, washing and conditioning her hair, shaving her legs, and exfoliating every inch of her skin with her new body scrub.  
  
Christen keeps her hair wrapped up in a towel while she opens and squeezes a generous amount of her new lotion into the palm of her hand before rubbing down every inch of her body from her neck down.  
  
She gingerly steps into her underwear and throws on an oversized t shirt (another one she’d stolen from Tobin) so that she can get started on her hair.  
  
She works some leave in conditioner through her hair and then combs through it deciding to leave it down in mess of slow drying curls.  
  
It’s a quarter to ten and Christen is curled up in bed five chapters deep in her book when her phone starts ringing.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Hi babe!” Tobin’s a little breathless and Christen can hear the smile that’s plastered on her face, “did ya see the score?”  
  
Christen chuckles, “I did.”  
  
“And you got a goal!”  
  
“But we didn’t win.” Christen says as she sets her book onto the night stand.  
  
Tobin laughs deeply, “but I still think we deserve to celebrate.”  
  
Christen smiles, “oh yeah?”  
  
“Mhmmmm.” Tobin hums into the phone, “I definitely think so.”  
  
“What’d you have in mind?” Christen asks coyly even though she knows exactly what Tobin’s hinting at.  
  
“ _Babe_ —“ Tobin says lowly into the phone, “what are you wearing?”  
  
Christen can’t stop the laughter that tumbles from her lips even though the timber of Tobin’s voice hits her low in the stomach spreading a slow heat outwards, “really Tobin?”  
  
“I mean, yeah—“ Tobin says and Christen knows she’s smirking on the other end of the phone, “is it working for you?”  
  
Christen rolls her eyes and tries to fight the smile that’s pulling at her lips, “you’re ridiculous.”  
  
“Ridiculously hot for you.”  
  
“Oh my god Tobin—“  
  
“So are you gonna tell me what you’re wearing?” Tobin asks lowly.  
  
“I don’t know Tobin you didn’t even score a goal.” Christen says teasing her girlfriend but her legs are bent and her heels are digging into the bed as she traces idle patterns along the bare skin of her thighs.  
  
“Christen—“ Tobin’s voices drops even lower as it rasps harshly into Christen’s ear, “what’s going to happen next is for the goal you scored.”  
  
Christen sucks in a breath and bites down on her bottom lip as a shiver runs down her spine and it takes a second but she finds her voice again, “your, um, your grey Nike t shirt—“  
  
“And?” Tobin ask expectantly.  
  
“Underwear, the black lace ones.”  
  
“ _Fuck Chris_ —“ Tobin sucks in a breath, “that’s it?”  
  
“I had a spa night in and I didn’t want, I mean, I used my new lotion so—“  
  
Tobin groans into the phone, “so you’re practically naked, super soft, and smelling amazing?”  
  
“ _Tobin_...” Christen’s already feeling hot and more than a little breathless at whatever Tobin has planned.  
  
“You’re going to do exactly what I ask you to Chris—“ Tobin says in a steady voice that has Christen squeezing her thighs together, “and you’re not going to cum until I tell you that you can okay?”  
  
Christen whimpers into the phone, “ _okay_.”  
  
“I want you to start with your breasts, leave your shirt on, nothing too rough Chris.” Tobin says with a sharpness to her voice because she knows just how quickly a rough pinch or a firm bite can get Christen worked up.  
  
Christen puts her phone on speaker setting it beside her pillow and follows Tobin’s instructions, sliding her hands up and under her shirt to cup her breasts and squeeze gently avoiding her nipples all together.  
  
It has Christen groaning in a mixture of pleasure and frustration because it’s not enough.  
  
“How’s it feel?”  
  
“It’s not enough, I need, I need more Tobin.”  
  
“Okay, Chris, go harder baby, rougher, just how you like it.”  
  
Christen keens into the phone as soon as her fingers give a sharp tug to her nipples, “fuck Tobin it feels so good.”  
  
“Do you want more?” Tobin’s voice sounds husky and it’s only serving to work Christen up that much faster.  
  
“Yes.” It’s all Christen can manage because she’s rolling her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers and it’s creating an ache that Christen can’t wait to satisfy.  
  
“Are you wet?” Tobin asks hotly already knowing the answer.  
  
Christen laughs weakly, “I can already feel it on my thighs Tobin.”  
  
“ _Fuck_.” Tobin’s voice sounds wrecked and it’s so low that Christen has to strain to hear it, “just go slow, tease yourself for me.”  
  
Christen whimpers because she’s not sure how much more teasing she can handle but her fingers are already sliding beneath her underwear to rub slowly against her clit, “yes, fuck that—“ Christen does a slow firm circle around her clit that has her hips straining, “oh fuck Tobin it feels so good.”  
  
Christen can hear Tobin moan softly, “how do you feel?”  
  
“I’m so wet for you Tobin—“ Christen whispers as she rubs her fingers up and down until they’re stopping at her entrance, “I want, can I—I just, I need—“ Christen can’t find the words but it doesn’t matter because Tobin already knows exactly what she needs.  
  
“Inside Chris, nice and slow just how I like to fuck you.” Tobin rasps and it has Christen obeying her immediately.  
  
Christen’s fingers slide in so slow until the heel of her hand is bumping against her clit and she feels so full and even the way her teeth are digging into her bottom lip can’t stop the sigh from escaping her throat.  
  
“You like that?”  
  
Christen’s thrusting in and out of herself so slow and she’s not sure if it’s helping the ache or making it worse because it feels so good but it’s still not enough, “yeah, I, _fuck_ —I like it.”  
  
“Faster Chris, I need to to hear you.”  
  
Christen speeds up, as fast as she can go at this angle, and it’s working and she’s getting so close and if she keeps tugging at her nipple and pretending it’s Tobin’s tongue flicking against it she knows that it will be enough.  
  
“Tobin please, I need to, oh fuck—“ Christen’s heels are digging into the bed to help her hips thrust harder against her fingers and she needs to hear Tobin say it, “Tobin I need to cum.”  
  
Christen’s whole body is tense waiting for Tobin’s response but she’s met with silence and when she turns to look at her phone the frustrating knowledge that the call has been dropped has her fingers stilling and a defeated groan falling from her lips.  
  
“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” Christen grumbles as she lets the phone fall from her fingers to bounce uselessly on the bed.  
  
Christen’s debating just finishing herself off but before she can even slip her fingers back into her underwear there’s a loud jarring knock on the door that has her bolting upright in the bed.  
  
There’s a beat of silence and Christen thinks maybe it was someone with the wrong room number but before she can settle back on the bed the knocking resumes and it’s a completely ridiculous pattern that has Christen padding to the door to kill whichever one of her teammates is brazen enough to be interrupting her.  
  
She gives her t shirt a tug with her left hand, keeping her right (more than slightly wet) hand behind her back as she slowly cracks the door open.  
  
Christen’s breath catches in her throat, “ _Tobin_?”  
  
Tobin’s already pushing her way through the door, slamming it shut behind her and dropping her bags to the floor as she backs Christen up until the backs of her legs are hitting against the mattress.  
  
Tobin’s fingers wrap tight around Christen’s wrist bringing the wet fingers of her right hand up to her lips and Tobin’s eyes are dark and hooded as she looks at Christen and slowly darts her tongue out to lap up the wetness.  
  
“ _Fuck Chris_ —“ Tobin groans before she’s wrapping her lips fully around the digits and swirling her tongue and it has Christen’s knees going weak, “fuck, you taste so good babe.”  
  
Christen can’t find any words and she feels like she’s on fire and if Tobin doesn’t fuck her soon, she might just explode.  
  
Tobin’s fingers are grasping into the fabric of Christen’s t shirt and pulling it up and over her head and before it’s even landed on the floor Tobin’s teeth are trapping one hardened peak between them as her tongue flicks against it mercilessly.  
  
“ _Fuck Tobin_.” Christen moans as her fingers tangle in Tobin’s hair and she thrusts her chest more firmly towards her, “ _more_.”  
  
Tobin doesn’t let up just moves her hand to Christen’s other breast giving it a slow squeeze before her fingers are tightening around her nipple.  
  
“Tobin I’m-oh god—“ Christen’s body can’t take much more, she feels like she’s wound so tightly that if Tobin just looks at her the right way it’ll be over before she even gets to feel Tobin inside her, “I’m so close baby, please just, god Tobin, I need—“ Christen gives a sharp tug on Tobin’s hair which has her biting down harder onto her nipple before she releases it and slowly stands to face Christen, “Tobin please, I need you to fuck me.”  
  
Tobin digs her fingers into the muscle of Christen’s thighs, right below her ass, and lifts her into the air for a split second before she’s pinning her to the bed, trapping Christen’s hands above her head.  
  
“Leave them there.” Tobin’s looking into Christen’s eyes and her voice is deep and has Christen nodding her head, “ _good_ _girl_.”  
  
Christen watches as Tobin kisses her way down her body, stopping only to slide the underwear down Christen’s legs, before she’s settling herself between Christen’s parted thighs.  
  
“Fuck you’re so wet Chris.” Tobin says as she slowly strokes Christen with the pads of her fingers avoiding anything that would send Christen over the edge just yet.  
  
“Tobin—“ Christen whines as she tips her head back and digs her fingers into the sheets to keep them from tangling in Tobin’s hair and directing her exactly where she needs her, “I’m soaked because you won’t let me cum.”  
  
Tobin smiles wickedly before she slowly licks Christen from her entrance all the way up to her clit, moaning as she goes back for seconds.  
  
“Inside Tobin please—“ Christen’s hips are rolling up against Tobin’s face fighting against the weight of the arm Tobin has draped across them, “god I just, I need, I need to feel you.”  
  
The moan that fights it’s way from Christen’s throat the second Tobin sinks two fingers knuckle deep is so wanton and hot because it just feel so fucking good.  
  
Tobin thankfully takes pity on her and doesn’t hold back, starting with a rough fast rhythm as her tongue laps at Christen’s clit and it only takes seconds (and Christen’s not even embarrassed about it) before Christen is moaning Tobin’s name and tightening around her fingers.  
  
It feels like she melts into the bed as Tobin slowly crawls up her body with a soft smile on her face hovering above her, “I’ve missed you Chris.”

 

“I didn’t know you were coming.”

 

“That’s why they call it a surprise.” Tobin says with a wide grin that has Christen fighting off a smile of her own.

  
Christen wraps her hand around the back of Tobin’s neck pulling her forward until she can run her tongue along Tobin’s bottom lip which is shining with her wetness and it has Christen moaning, “is it my turn yet?”   
  
“Yes.”

 

****************

 

**Semi Finals Celebrations** **  
** **  
** The Red Stars clinch a spot in the semi finals with a 3-1 win over The Spirit and it’s a cause for celebration (honestly it doesn’t take much convincing to have some of the team heading out for some afternoon drinks the next day.)   
  
Christen, Julie, Sam, and Alyssa are crowded into a booth at Alyssa’s favorite sports bar because she insisted on watching The Thorns play Sky Blue while they have their margaritas and chips.    
  
Honestly Christen is more than a little happy with the plan and it most definitely has something to do with how hot her girlfriend looks all toned muscles and perfectly fitting kit and the resulting heat it has spreading through her entire body with each sip of her drink.   
  
“Damn!!!!” Alyssa shouts slapping her hands down against the table, “did you just see that goal?”   
  
“She’s on fire today!” JJ exclaims as she pops a chip into her mouth.   
  
“Girl’s a beast on the field.” Sam says as she slides out of the booth, “more drinks?”   
  
“Yes please.” Alyssa says as she finishes the last of her beer and Christen’s standing so she can help Sam carry everything back to the table.   
  
Sam bumps her shoulder in Christen’s as they make their way to the bar, “you didn’t even see Allie’s goal did you?”   
  
Christen’s cheeks flush slightly at being called out, “I wasn’t really paying attention.”   
  
“Yeah cause all your attention was focused on the way Heath was filling out that jersey huh? How long’s it been?” Sam questions with a waggle of her eyebrows that has Christen’s cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red.   
  
Christen lets out a sigh because it really hasn’t been that long, not long enough to warrant the reaction her body’s having (but Christen’s going to blame it on the alcohol and the fact that watching Tobin play always gets her a little hot under the collar and has her blood rushing through her veins). “A couple weeks.” Christen says with a shrug of her shoulder, “she surprised me in Seattle.”   
  
“Damn and you’re already this worked up looking like you want to dive through the tv and eat her alive?”   
  
“ _ Shut up!” _ Christen hisses as they step up to the bar to order, “it’s the margaritas, I think.”   
  
“You want something different than?” Sam asks with an arched brow.   
  
Christen’s eyes dart up to the game—which is already at half time and that means in less than three hours Tobin will be back at her hotel room—and she feels a nice slow ache settling low in her belly and she definitely thinks she can work with this, “no I’m good.”   
  
Sam just laughs as she adds the drinks to their tab, “take it easy on her tonight Pressi she’s playing a hard game.”   
  
Christen just rolls her eyes as they walk back to the table passing off Alyssa and JJ their drinks as they settle in to watch the second half.   
  
Portland wins 3-1 against Sky Blue and Christen smiles slowly because she knows exactly how they’re going to be celebrating later.    
  
Christen’s body is thrumming with a nice warm heat and she thinks one more drink will be perfect so she makes her way to the bar and orders her drink pulling out her phone as she waits.   
  
**[christen]** **  
** **Amazing game. Wish I was there. Celebrate later?** **  
**   
Christen slides her phone back into her back pocket and thinks maybe she’s being a little forward but she’s in no mood to be teased tonight because she knows exactly what she wants.   
  
By the time Christen gets back to her condo it’s a little past six. She shrugs out of her jacket and slowly strips out of her tank top and jeans slipping into a loose pair of sleep shorts and a light weight Nike crew neck sweatshirt.   
  
Christen ties up her hair in a messy bun that has loose curls slipping out everywhere and grabs her laptop as she makes her way to the couch.   
  
Her intentions are to potentially read over some emails, but more than likely it’ll be spent waiting for Tobin to text so she can do something about this craving that set in after her first margarita.   
  
It doesn’t take long.   
  
**[tobin]** **  
** **Babe.** **  
** **Can I call?** **  
**   
Christen’s just about to call but as soon as the thought of seeing Tobin enters her head she can’t shake it, because listening to Tobin getting herself off is one thing but watching her do it, that’s absolutely what Christen wants.   
  
Christen calls from her laptop and Tobin’s face is filling her screen in seconds, “hey babe.”   
  
“Nice assist.”   
  
Tobin smirks, “thanks.”    
  
Christen can feel Tobin’s eyes on her and it’s definitely succeeding in making her heart beat faster, “you looked really good out there.”   
  
“ _ Yeah _ ?”   
  
Christen’s nodding her head up and down as she stares at Tobin through the screen, her tongue coming out to lick at her suddenly dry lips, “you look good now.”    
  
“ _ Chris _ —” Tobin’s voice is low and gravelly and it has Christen tightening her fingers into the cuffs of her sweatshirt, “are you ready to celebrate?”   
  
Christen sinks her teeth into her bottom lip as she slowly nods her head up and down, “yeah.”   
  
She watches as Tobin’s eyes darken and she adjusts her screen so that Christen can still see her once she makes herself more comfortable on the bed.   
  
Christen leans forward and places her laptop on the coffee table then leans back against the cushions of the couch.    
  
Tobin looks so good with her hooded eyes and her hair loose around her shoulders and all Christen wants to do is straddle her and kiss her until she’s breathless.   
  
“I really want to kiss you Tobin.” Christen says as she sucks her bottom lip into her mouth loving the way Tobin’s eyes track the movement, “the way your fingers dig into my hips when I’m straddling you—“   
  
“Christen,  _ god _ —“ Tobin’s looking at her like she wants to be pinning her to the couch, “have you been teasing yourself?”   
  
Christen shakes her head slowly, “no.” It’s  the truth because she may be utterly worked up but none of it has been her own doing, “but I want you to.”   
  
Tobin’s eyebrows draw together, “what?”   
  
Christen smiles slowly as she snakes her hand under her sweatshirt to pinch at her nipple, squeezing her breast just enough that Tobin knows exactly what she’s doing, “I want to watch you fuck yourself for me Tobin.”   
  
Tobin swallows thickly and Christen loves the way she can see Tobin shudder, “ _ babe _ ?”   
  
Christen’s head tips back against the couch exposing her neck to Tobin’s hungry eyes as she gives her breast one last firm squeeze not bothering to stifle the moan when her hand falls away, “please Tobin.”   
  
Christen already knows that she’s won because she can see the way Tobin’s fingers are slipping beneath the waistband of her shorts, “what do you want me to do?”   
  
“Lose the shorts.”    
  
Tobin does just that, shimmying them down her legs before she’s sliding her fingers back down the front of her underwear, “ _ fuck _ .”   
  
Christen’s hips buck at the breathless way Tobin curses, “are you wet?”   
  
Tobin nods her head and Christen watches the way her wrist bobs against the elastic of her underwear with every slow stroke.   
  
“Tell me how wet Tobin?” Christen ask as her hand slips back up and under her shirt to tease her nipple, “I want, oh god—“ Christen’s eyes fall shut for a second when she pinches her nipple roughly, “I want to know how wet you are for me.”   
  
Tobin groans and Christen can see the way her neck is straining, “so wet Chris.”   
  
Christen’s whole body reacts to the admission and she feels it all the way to her toes, “god I want to taste you Tobin.”   
  
“Christen baby keep talking—“ Tobin’s eyes are glued to the movements under Christen’s sweatshirt and it’s making Christen’s body heat with the knowledge that it’s turning her on, “ _ please _ .”   
  
“What do you want to hear Tobin?” Christen asks seductively, “you wanna hear that I’ve been think about this all day?”   
  
Tobin whimpers and Christen watches her right hand slide up and under her t shirt to squeeze at her breast.   
  
“That I’ve been aching for you since I saw you jump onto the pitch over seven hours ago?”   
  
Tobin nods her head for Christen to keep going and Christen does but not before sliding a hand into her own shorts and she watches Tobin watch her, “fuck Tobin, I’m—“ Christen moans as her fingers drag lightly through her wetness stopping just short of her clit, “I’m soaked.”   
  
“Christen please, I need—“   
  
“You need to know how I’d be kissing up your thighs if I was there?”   
  
“ _ Yes _ .”    
  
Christen can barely hear it because it’s nothing more than a hot exhale of breath, “How I’d be licking you so slow until your fingers were tightening in my hair?”   
  
Tobin eyes flutter closed as she groans, biting down on her lip trying to stifle the sound, “I’m close Chris, please, just—“   
  
Christen’s close too,  _ like _ , extremely close, “I want you to look at me Tobin.”   
  
Christen waits until Tobin’s eyes flutter open before she looks down at her own hand and sinks two fingers inside herself moaning wantonly at the feel.   
  
“Fuck Christen,  _ oh fuck _ —“    
  
Christen watches as Tobin’s hips buck erratically against her hand, “are you close?”   
  
“Yes, fuck Chris—“ Tobin’s breathless and Christen knows it won’t take much more.   
  
“I need to hear you Tobin.” Christen’s strokes speed up and her thumb bumps against her clit but her eyes are glued on Tobin. “God the sounds you make when I’m inside of you and tasting you—“   
  
“ _ Christen, oh fuck, please. _ ”    
  
Tobin sounds desperate but Christen doesn’t let up, “they always make me so wet baby, always have me right on the edge ready to cu—“   
  
“Oh fuck, oh Christen, I, I’m—“ Tobin’s voice devolves into a low moan as her body completely tenses and Christen can’t tear her eyes away from the sight.   
  
It has her tightening around her own fingers and slumping back against the couch completely sated.   
  
“Fuck Chris did you, umm, did you?—“   
  
“Mmmm yeah.” Christen says contently as she slowly sits forward wiping her fingers on her shorts, “I miss you.”   
  
“Long distance sucks.” Tobin says with a pout.   
  
Christen smiles sadly because does it ever, “only a few more weeks though, less if we lose our semis.”   
  
Tobin chuckles, “true, wanna watch a movie?”   
  
Christen smiles brightly at the suggestion, “I do.”   
  
Five days later Chicago loses to Washington and two days after that Portland loses to Western New York.

 

But Christen’s already in Portland.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me @ karadanvers-yasqueen.tumblr.com


End file.
